The present invention relates to acylated 6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocycloheptenyl amines of the general formula (I) with the definitions of R1 to R5 and A to D given below in the text, in any of their stereoisomeric forms or mixtures thereof in any ratio or the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, and their use as pharmaceutical agents. 
Endothelial NO synthase (eNOS, NOS-1) belongs to a group of three isoenzymes which produce nitric oxide (NO) by oxidation of arginine. Endothelially released NO is of central importance in a number of key cardiovascular mechanisms. It has a vasodilating effect and inhibits the aggregation of platelets, the adhesion of leukocytes to the endothelium and the proliferation of intimal smooth muscle cells.
Endothelial NO synthase is subject to physiological and pathophysiological regulation both at the transcriptional and at the post-transcriptional level. Enzyme already present in the endothelium may undergo calcium-dependent and calcium-independent activation through phosphorylation of specific amino acids, but also by direct interactions with specific proteins. Stimulators of this, usually transient, NO release are, extracellular arginine, 17xcex2-estrogen and the mechanical stimulus exerted on the luminal surface of the endothelium by the blood flow (shear stress). The latter additionally leads to regulation of eNOS at the transcriptional level. Thus, for example, Sessa et al. (Circ. Research 74 (1994) 349-353) were able by means of exercise training and the increase in shear stress associated therewith to obtain a marked increase in ecNOS.
Whether regulation at the post-transcriptional level is relevant in vivo, is often not unambiguously proved. Thus, for example, administration of a high arginine dose is followed by only a transient improvement in the endothelium-dependent vasorelaxation in patients with coronary heart disease.
On the other hand, the significance of the upregulation of the eNOS protein is scientifically accepted. Thus, there are findings which show that the protective properties of the HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor simivastatin can be attributed, besides the lipid lowering, also in part to an increase in eNOS expression in vivo (Endres et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 95 (1998) 8880-8885). It is additionally known that single point mutations in the 5xe2x80x2-flanking region of the eNOS gene (xe2x80x9ceNOS promoterxe2x80x9d), and the reduction in the rate of eNOS gene transcription associated therewith, in the Japanese population is associated with an increase in the risk of coronary spasms (Nakayama et al., Circulation 99 (1999) 2864-2870).
The current assumption therefore is that the transcriptional and post-transcriptional mechanisms of eNOS regulation are seriously disturbed in a large number of disorders, especially in cardiovascular disorders. Even in very early stages of a wide variety of cardiovascular disorders it is possible for a dysfunction of this type in the endothelium lining the blood vessels to lead to a deficiency of bioactive NO, which is manifested as the disorder progresses in the form of measurable pathophysiological and morphological changes. Thus, critical steps in early atherogenesis are speeded up by a decrease in endothelial NO release, such as, for example, the oxidation of low density lipoproteins, the recruitment and deposition of monocytes in the intima of vessels, and the proliferation of intimal cells. A consequence of atherogenesis is the formation of plaques on the inside of the blood vessels, which may in turn lead, through a diminution in the shear stress, to a further decrease in endothelial NO release and a further deterioration in the pathology. Since endothelial NO is also a vasodilator, a decrease thereof frequently also leads to hypertension, which may, as an independent risk factor, cause further organ damage.
The aim of a therapeutic approach to the treatment of these disorders must accordingly be to interrupt this chain of events by increasing the endothelial NO expression. Gene transfer experiments which lead in vitro to overexpression of NO synthase in previously damaged vessels are in fact able to counteract the described processes and are thus evidence of the correctness of this approach (Varenne et al., Hum. Gene Ther. 11 (2000) 1329).
Some low molecular weight compounds which, in cell cultures, may lead to a direct effect on eNOS transcription and expression are disclosed in the literature. The statins which have already been mentioned are, however, the only substances for which it has been possible to date to show such an increase in eNOS in vivo as a side effect. In view of the known range of side effects of this class of substances, however, it is unclear how far this effect is present in a toxicologically unproblematic dose.
Liao et al. claim in WO 99/47153 and WO 00/03746 the use of rhoGTPase inhibitors and agents which influence the organization of the actin cytoskeleton for increasing eNOS in endothelial cells and for the therapy of various disorders such as, for example, strokes or pulmonary hypertension, without, however, indicating a specific way of achieving this.
Thus, there exists a strong need for compounds which upregulate eNOS-expression in endothelial cells. The object of the present invention is to provide compounds showing this ability.
This object is attained by acylated 6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocycloheptenyl amines according to the general formula (I) in any of their stereoisomeric forms or mixtures thereof in any ratio or the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. 
In the above formula,
R1 and R4 are independently from each other selected from the group consisting of:
H; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted C1C10-alkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl and C2-C10-alkynyl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of F, OH, C1-C8-alkoxy, (C1-C8-alkyl)mercapto, CN, COOR6, CONR7R8, and unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy and CF3; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy and CF3; R9CO; CONR10R11; COOR12; CF3; halogens; pseudohalogens; NR13 R14OR15; S(O)mR16; SO2NR17R18; and NO2;
R and R3 are independently from each other selected from the group consisting of:
H; halogens; pseudohalogens; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted C1-C10-alkyl the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of OH, phenyl, and heteroaryl; OH; C1-C10-alkoxy; phenoxy, S(O)mR19; CF3; CN; NO2; (C1-C10-alkyl)amino; di(C1-C10-alkyl)amino; (C1-C6-alkyl)-CONHxe2x80x94; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted phenyl-CONHxe2x80x94 and phenyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, CH3 and methoxy; (C1-C6-alkyl)SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted (C1-C6-alkyl)CO, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of F, di(C1-C3-alkyl)amino, pyrrolidinyl and piperidinyl; and phenyl-CO, the phenyl part of which can be substituted by one or more substituents from the group consisting of C1-C3-alkyl, halogens and methoxy;
A is selected from the group consisting of CH2, CHOH and CHxe2x80x94(C1-C3-alkyl);
B is selected from the group consisting of CH2 and CHxe2x80x94(C1-C3-alkyl);
C independently has the same meaning as B;
D independently has the same meaning as B;
R5 is a group Ar or a group Hetar both of which can be unsubstituted or carry one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of: halogens; pseudohalogens; NH2; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted C1-C10-alkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl, C2-C10-alkynyl, C1-C10-alkoxy, (C1-C10-alkyl)amino, di(C1-C10-alkyl)amino, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of F, OH, C1-C8-alkoxy, aryloxy, (C1-C8-alkyl)mercapto, NH2, (C1-C8-alkyl)amino, and di(C1-C8-alkyl)amino; C3-C5-alkandiyl; phenyl; heteroaryl; aryl- or heteroaryl-substituted C1-C4-alkyl; CF3; NO2; OH; phenoxy; benzyloxy; (C1-C10-alkyl)COO; S(O)mR20; SH; phenylamino; benzylamino; (C1-C10-alkyl)-CONHxe2x80x94; (C1-C10-alkyl)-CON(C1-C4-alkyl)-; phenyl-CONHxe2x80x94; phenyl-CON(C1-C4-alkyl)-; heteroaryl-CONHxe2x80x94; heteroaryl-CON(C1-C4-alkyl)-; (C1-C10-alkyl)-CO; phenyl-CO; heteroaryl-CO; CF3xe2x80x94CO; xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94OCF2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94; COOR21; CONR22R23; CNH(NH2); SO2NR R24; R26SO2NHxe2x80x94; R27SO2N(C1-C6-alkyl)-; and saturated or at least monounsaturated aliphatic, mononuclear 5- to 7-membered heterocycles containing 1 to 3 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S, which heterocycles can be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of halogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, OH, oxo and CF3, where said heterocycles can optionally be condensed to the said group Ar or the said group Hetar; wherein all aryl, heteroaryl, phenyl, aryl-containing, heteroaryl-containing and phenyl-containing groups, which are optionally present in the said substituents of the said group Ar or the said group Hetar, can be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, OH, C1-C3-alkoxy, and CF3;
R6 is selected from the group consisting of:
H; C1-C10-alkyl, which can be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of F, C1-C8-alkoxy, and di(C1-C8-alkyl)amino; aryl-(C1-C4-alkyl) and heteroaryl-(C1-C4-alkyl), which can be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of halogens, C1-C4-alkoxy, and di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino;
R7 is selected from the group consisting of:
H; C1-C10-alkyl which can be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of F, C1-C8-alkoxy, di(C1-C8-alkyl)amino and phenyl; phenyl; indanyl; and heteroaryl; and wherein each of the aforementioned aromatic groups can be unsubstituted or carry one or more substituents from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy and CF3;
R8 is H or C1-C10-alkyl;
R9 is selected from the group consisting of: C1-C10-alkyl which can be unsubstituted or carry one or more substituents from the group consisting of: F, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, di(C1-C3-alkyl)amino; and unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, halogens, pseudohalogens, and CF3;
R10 independently has the same meaning as R7;
R11 independently has the same meaning as R8;
R12 independently has the same meaning as R6;
R13 is selected from the group consisting of: H; C1-C6-alkyl; unsubstituted and substituted phenyl, benzyl, heteroaryl, (C1-C6-alkyl)-CO, phenyl-CO, and heteroaryl-CO, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, and CF3, and wherein one or more of these substituents can be present;
R14 independently has the same meaning as R13;
R15 is selected from the group consisting of: H; C1-C10-alkyl; (C1-C3-alkoxy)-C1-C3-alkyl; and substituted and unsubstituted benzyl, phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, and CF3, and wherein one or more of these substituents can be present;
R16 is selected from the group consisting of: C1-C10-alkyl which can be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of F, OH, C1-C8-alkoxy, aryloxy, (C1-C8-alkyl)mercapto, (C1-C8-alkyl)amino and di(C1-C8-alkyl)amino; CF3; and substituted and unsubstituted phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy and CF3, and wherein one or more of these substituents can be present;
R17 independently has the same meaning as R7;
R18 independently has the same meaning as R8;
R19 independently has the same meaning as R16;
R20 independently has the same meaning as R16;
R21 independently has the same meaning as R6;
R22 independently has the same meaning as R7;
R23 independently has the same meaning as R9;
R24 independently has the same meaning as R7;
R25 independently has the same meaning as R8;
R16 independently has the same meaning as R16;
R27 independently has the same meaning as R16;
heteroaryl is a 5 to 10-membered, aromatic, mono- or bicyclic heterocycle containing one or more heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
the group Hetar is a 5 to 10-membered, aromatic, mono- or bicyclic heterocycle containing one or more heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
aryl is phenyl, naphth-1-yl or naphth-2-yl;
the group Ar is phenyl, naphth-1-yl or naphth-2-yl;
m is 0, 1 or 2.
If, in the compounds of formula (I), groups or substituents such as, for example, aryl, heteroaryl, alkyl etc., can be present several times, they all independently of each other have the meanings indicated and can hence, in each individual case, be identical with or different from each other. One example is the di(C1-C10-alkyl)amino group in which the alkyl substitutents can be identical or different.
Alkyl, alkenyl and alknyl residues can be linear or branched, acyclic or cyclic. This also applies when they are part of other groups, for example in alkoxy groups, alkoxycarbonyl groups or amino groups, or when they are substituted.
Examples for alkyl groups are methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, the n-isomers of these residues, isopropyl, isobutyl, isopentyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, neopentyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl. The term alkyl here also expressly includes cycloalkyl residues and cycloalkyl-alkyl-residues (alkyl substituted by cycloalkyl) containing at least three carbon atoms. Examples for such cycloalkyl residues are cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl and cyclooctyl. All cycloalkyl groups can be substituted by one or more identical or different (C1-C4)-alkyl residues, in particular by methyl. Examples for substituted cycloalkyl residues are 4-methylcyclohexyl, 4-tert-butylcyclohexyl or 2,3-dimethylcyclopentyl. Furthermore, unless stated otherwise, the term alkyl here also includes unsubstituted alkyl residues as well as alkyl residues which are substituted by one or more, for example one, two, three or four, identical or different residues, for example aryl groups. In substituted alkyl residues, for example arylalkyl, hydroxyalkyl such as xe2x80x94(C1-C3)-alkyl-OH or alkoxyalkyl such as xe2x80x94(C1-C3)-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94(C1-C4)-alkyl, the substituents can be present in any desired position.
Examples for alkenyl and alkynyl groups are the vinyl residue, the 1-propenyl residue, the 2-propenyl residue (allyl residue), the 2-butenyl residue, the 2-methyl-2-propenyl residue, the 3-methyl-2-butenyl residue, the ethynyl residue, the 2-propynyl residue (propargyl residue), the 2-butynyl residue or the 3-butynyl residue. The term alkenyl here also expressly includes cycloalkenyl residues and cycloalkenyl-alkyl-residues (alkyl substituted by cycloalkenyl) containing at least three carbon atoms. Examples for cycloalkenyl residues are cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cycloheptenyl and cyclooctenyl. All cycloalkenyl groups can be substituted by one or more identical or different (C1-C4)-alkyl residues, in particular by methyl. Furthermore, unless stated otherwise, the term alkenyl and alkynyl here also includes unsubstituted alkenyl and alkynyl residues as well as alkenyl and alkynyl residues which are substituted by one or more, for example one, two, three or four, identical or different residues, for example aryl groups. In substituted alkenyl and alkynyl residues, for example arylalkenyl, hydroxyalkenyl such as xe2x80x94(C2-C3)-alkenyl-OH or alkoxyalkenyl such as (C1-C3-alkyl)-Oxe2x80x94(C2-C4-alkenyl)-, the substituents can be present in any desired position.
Examples for C3-C5-alkandiyl are xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CH2CH2-groups.
If not stated otherwise, the above-mentioned phenyl residues, naphthyl and indanyl residues and heterocyclic residues (including heteroaryl residues) can be unsubstituted or can carry one or more, for example one, two, three or four, of the substituents indicated in the above definition which can be in any desired position. If in compounds of the formula (I) nitro groups are present as substituents, in total only up to two nitro groups are preferably present in the molecule. In monosubstituted phenyl residues the substituent can be in the 2-position, the 3-position or the 4-position, in disubstituted phenyl residues the substituents can be in 2,3-position, 2,4-position, 2,5-position, 2,6-position, 3,4-position or 3,5-position. In trisubstituted phenyl residues the substituents can be in 2,3,4-position, 2,3,5-position, 2,3,6-position, 2,4,5-position, 2,4,6-position or 3,4,5-position. In fourfold substituted phenyl residues, the substituents can be in the 2,3,4,5-position, the 2,3,4,6-position, or the 2,3,5,6-position. Tolyl (=methylphenyl) can be 2-tolyl, 3-tolyl or 4-tolyl. Naphthyl can be 1-naphthyl or 2-naphthyl. In monosubstituted 1-naphthyl residues the substituent can be in the 2-position, the 3-position, the 4-position, the 5-position, the 6-position, the 7-position or the 8-position, in monosubstituted 2-naphthyl residues in the 1-position, the 3-position, the 4-position, the 5-position, the 6-position, the 7-position or the 8-position. In higher substituted naphthyl radicals, for example 1-naphthyl radicals or 2-naphthyl radicals which carry two or three substituents, the substituents can also be situated in all possible positions. Indanyl residues include indan-1-yl residues and indan-2-yl residues which can be unsubstituted or carry one or more of the substituents indicated. In case the indanyl residues are substituted, the substituent or substituents can be in any of the positions possible.
The above definitions as well as the following definitions relating to monovalent residues equally apply to the divalent residues phenylene, naphthylene and heteroarylene. Those divalent residues can be attached to the adjacent groups by any ring carbon atom. In the case of a phenylene residue, these can be in 1,2-position (ortho-phenylene), 1,3-position (meta-phenylene) or 1,4-position (para-phenylene). In the case of a naphthylene residue the free bonds can be in 1,2-position (=1,2-naphthylene or 1,2-naphthalinediyl) or in 1,3-position, 1,4-position, 1,5-position, 1,6-position, 1,7-position, 1,8-position, 2,3-position, 2,6-position or 2,7-position. In the case of 5-membered ring aromatics containing one heteroatom such as, for example, thiophene or furan, the two free bonds can be in 2,3-position, 2,4-position, 2,5-position or 3,4-position. A divalent residue derived from pyridine can be a 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5-, 2,6-, 3,4- or 3,5-pyridinediyl residue. In the case of unsymmetrical divalent residues the present invention includes all positional isomers, i.e., in the case of a 2,3-pyridinediyl residue, for example, it includes the compound in which the one adjacent group is present in the 2-position and the other adjacent group is present in the 3-position as well as the compound in which the one adjacent group is present in the 3-position and the other adjacent group is present in the 2-position.
Unless stated otherwise, heteroaryl residues, heteroarylene residues, heterocyclyl residues and rings which are formed by two groups bonded to a nitrogen are preferably derived from heterocycles which contain one, two, three or four heteroatoms which can be identical or different; more preferably they are derived from heterocycles which contain one, two, or three, in particular one or two, heteroatoms which can be identical or different. Unless stated otherwise, the heterocycles can be monocyclic or polycyclic, for example monocyclic, bicyclic or tricyclic. Preferably they are monocyclic or bicyclic. The rings preferably are 5-membered rings, 6-membered rings or 7-membered rings. Examples of monocyclic and bicyclic heterocyclic systems from which residues occurring in the compounds of the formula (I) can be derived, are pyrrole, furan, thiophene, imidazole, pyrazole, 1,2,3-triazole, 1,2,4-triazole, 1,3-dioxole, 1,3-oxazole (=Oxazole), 1,2-oxazole (isoxazole), 1,3-thiazole (=thiazole), 1,2-thiazole (=isothiazole), tetrazole, pyridine, pyridazine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, pyran, thiopyran, 1,4-dioxine, 1,2-oxazine, 1,3-oxazine, 1,4-oxazine, 1,2-thiazine, 1,3-thiazine, 1,4-thiazine, 1,2,3-triazine, 1,2,4-triazine, 1,3,5-triazine, 1,2,4,5-tetrazine, azepine, 1,2-diazepine, 1,3-diazepine, 1,4-diazepine, 1,3-oxazepine, 1,3-thiazepine, indole, benzothiophene, benzofuran, benzothiazole, benzimidazole, benzodioxol, quinoline, isoquinoline, cinnoline, quinazoline, quinoxaline, phthalazine, thienothiophenes, 1,8-naphthyridine and other naphthyridines, pteridin, or phenothiazine, each of them in saturated form (perhydro form) or in partially unsaturated form (for example in the dihydro form or the tetrahydro form) or in maximally unsaturated form, in case the respective forms are known and stable. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d and the term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d as used herein comprise bicyclic residues in which both cycles are aromatic as well as bicyclic residues in which only one cycle is aromatic. Independently, the same applies to the term xe2x80x9cgroup Arxe2x80x9d or the term xe2x80x9cgroup Hetarxe2x80x9d, respectively. Suitable heterocycles include, for example, the saturated heterocycles pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine, morpholine and thiomorpholine. The degree of saturation of heterocyclic groups is indicated in their individual definitions. Unsaturated heterocycles can contain, for example, one, two or three double bonds within the ring system. 5-membered rings and 6-membered rings can in particular also be aromatic.
Substituents which may be derived from these heterocycles can be attached via any suitable carbon atom. Residues derived from nitrogen heterocycles can carry a hydrogen atom or a substituent on a ring nitrogen atom, and examples include pyrrole, imidazole, pyrrolidine, morpholine, piperazine residues, etc. Those nitrogen heterocyclic residues can also be attached via a ring nitrogen atom, in particular if the respective heterocyclic residue is bonded to a carbon atom. For example, a thienyl residue can be present as 2-thienyl residue or 3-thienyl residue, a furyl residue as 2-furyl residue or 3-furyl residue, a pyridyl residue as 2-pyridyl residue, 3-pyridyl residue or 4-pyridyl residue, a piperidinyl residue as 1-piperidinyl residue (=piperidino residue), 2-piperidinyl residue, 3-piperidinyl residue or 4-piperidinyl residue, a (thio)morpholinyl residue as 2-(thio)morpholinyl residue, 3-(thio)morpholinyl residue or 4-(thio)morpholinyl residue (=thiomorpholino, residue). A residue derived from 1,3-thiazole or imidazole which is attached via a carbon atom can be attached via the 2-position, the 4-position or the 5-position.
In case a heterocyclic group is substituted, it can carry one or more, for example one, two, three or four, identical or different substituents. Substituents in heterocycles can be present in any desired positions, for example in a 2-thienyl residue or 2-furyl residue in the 3-position and/or in the 4-position and/or in the 5-position, in a 3-thienyl residue or 3-furyl residue in the 2-position and/or in the 4-position and/or in the 5-position, in a 2-pyridyl residue in the 3-position and/or in the 4-position and/or in the 5-position and/or in the 6-position, in a 3-pyridyl residue in the 2-position and/or in the 4-position and/or in the 5-position and/or in the 6-position, in a 4-pyridyl residue in the 2-position and/or in the 3-position and/or in the 5-position and/or in the 6-position. Suitable nitrogen heterocycles can also be present as N-oxides or as quaternary salts containing a counterion which is derived from a pharmaceutically acceptable acid. Pyridyl residues, for example, can be present as pyridine-N-oxides.
Halogen is fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably fluorine or chlorine.
Examples for pseudohalogens are CN and N3, a preferred pseudohalogen is CN.
The present invention includes all stereoisomeric forms of the compounds of the formula (I). Centers of asymmetry that are present in the compounds of formula (I) all independently of one another have S configuration or R configuration. The invention includes all possible enantiomers and diastereomers and mixtures of two or more stereoisomers, for example, mixtures of enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in all ratios. Thus, compounds according to the present invention which can exist as enantiomers can be present in enantiomerically pure form, both as levorotatory and as dextrorotatory antipodes, in the form of racemates and in the form of mixtures of the two enantiomers in all ratios. In the case of a cis/trans isomerism, the invention includes both the cis form and the trans form as well as mixtures of these forms in all ratios. All these forms are an object of the present invention. The preparation of individual stereoisomers can be carried out, if desired, by separation of a mixture by customary methods, for example by chromatography or crystallization, by the use of stereochemically uniform starting materials for the synthesis or by stereoselective synthesis. Optionally a derivatization can be carried out before a separation of stereoisomers. The separation of a mixture of stereoisomers can be carried out at the stage of the compounds of the formula (I) or at the stage of an intermediate during the synthesis. The present invention also includes all tautomeric forms of the compounds of formula (I). For instance, besides (S)-2-methyl-3H-benzoimidazole-5-carboxylic acid (6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocyclohepten-6-yl)-amide the present invention also comprises its tautomeric form (S)-2-methyl-1H-benzoimidazole-5-carboxylic acid (6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocyclohepten-6-yl)-amide.
In case the compounds according to formula (I) contain one or more acidic or basic groups, the invention also comprises their corresponding pharmaceutically or toxicologically acceptable salts, in particular their pharmaceutically utilizable salts. Thus, the compounds of the formula (I) which contain acidic groups can be present on these groups and can be used according to the invention, for example, as alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts or as ammonium salts. More precise examples of such salts include sodium salts, potassium salts, calcium salts, magnesium salts or salts with ammonia or organic amines such as, for example, ethylamine, ethanolamine, triethanolamine or amino acids. Compounds of the formula (I) which contain one or more basic groups, i.e., groups which can be protonated, can be present and can be used according to the invention in the form of their addition salts with inorganic or organic acids. Examples for suitable acids include hydrogen chloride, hydrogen bromide, phosphoric acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, methanesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, naphthalenedisulfonic acids, oxalic acid, acetic acid, tartaric acid, lactic acid, salicylic acid, benzoic acid, formic acid, propionic acid, pivalic acid, diethylacetic acid, malonic acid, succinic acid, pimelic acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, malic acid, sulfaminic acid, phenylpropionic acid, gluconic acid, ascorbic acid, isonicotinic acid, citric acid, adipic acid, and other acids known to the person skilled in the art. If the compounds of the formula (I) simultaneously contain acidic and basic groups in the molecule, the invention also includes, in addition to the salt forms mentioned, inner salts or betaines (zwitterions). The respective salts according to the formula (I) can be obtained by customary methods which are known to the person skilled in the art such as, for example, by contacting these with an organic or inorganic acid or base in a solvent or dispersant, or by anion exchange or cation exchange with other salts. The present invention also includes all salts of the compounds of the formula (I) which, owing to low physiological compatibility, are not directly suitable for use in pharmaceuticals but which can be used, for example, as intermediates for chemical reactions or for the preparation of pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
The present invention furthermore includes all solvates of compounds of the formula (I), for example, hydrates or adducts with alcohols, active metabolites of the compounds of the formula (II), and also derivatives and prodrugs of the compounds of the formula (I) which contain physiologically tolerable and cleavable groups, for example esters, amides and compounds in which the Nxe2x80x94H group depicted in formula (I) is replaced with an N-alkyl group, such as N-methyl, or with an N-acyl group, such as N-acetyl or N-argininyl, including pharmaceutically acceptable salts formed on functional groups present in the N-acyl group.
Preferred compounds of the formula (I) are those compounds in which one or more of the residues contained therein have the meanings given below, with all combinations of preferred substituent definitions being a subject of the present invention. With respect to all preferred compounds of the formula (I) the present invention also includes all stereoisomeric forms and mixtures thereof in all ratios, and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, the substituents R1 to R5, A, B, C and D and the groups aryl and heteroaryl of the formula (I) independently from each other have the following meanings. Hence, one or more of the substituents R1 to R5 and A, B, C and D can have the preferred meanings, the more preferred meanings, the even more preferred meanings, the most preferred meanings, or the particularly preferred meanings given below.
R1 is preferably selected from the group consisting of: H; C1-C4-alkyl; C1-C4-alkoxy; CF3; halogens; pseudohalogens; (C1-C4-alkyl)-S(O)mxe2x80x94; and unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy and CF3, where heteroaryl is selected from the group consisting of 5- and 6-membered heterocycles containing one or more heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S; R1 is more preferably H, halogen or C1-C4-alkyl.
R2 is preferably selected from the group consisting of: H; halogens; pseudohalogens; and C1-C3-alkyl; R2 is more preferably H.
R3 is preferably selected from the group consisting of: H; halogens; pseudohalogens; and C1-C3-alkyl; R3 is more preferably H.
R4 is preferably selected from the group consisting of: H; C1-C4-alkyl; C1-C4-alkoxy; CF3; halogens; pseudohalogens; (C1-C4-alkyl)-S(O)mxe2x80x94; and unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy and CF3, where heteroaryl is selected from the group consisting of 5- and 6-membered heterocycles containing one or more heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S; R4 is more preferably H, halogen or C1-C4-alkyl.
R1 to R4 are in particular each H.
A is preferably selected from the group consisting of CH2 and CHOH; A is in particular CH2.
B, C and D are preferably independently of each other selected from the group consisting of CH2 and CHxe2x80x94CH3; more preferably B and C are each CH2 while D is CH2 or CHxe2x80x94CH3; most preferably B, C and D are CH2.
R5 is preferably selected from the group consisting of: a group Ar or a group Hetar both of which can be unsubstituted or carry one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of: halogens; CN; NH2; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted C1-C8-alkyl, C2-C8-alkenyl, C2-C8-alkynyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, (C1-C8-alkyl)amino, di(C1-C8-alkyl)amino, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of F, C1-C6-alkoxy, phenoxy, (C1-C6-alkyl)mercapto, NH2, (C1-C6-alkyl)amino, and di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino; C3-C5-alkandiyl; phenyl; heteroaryl; phenyl- or heteroaryl-substituted C1-C2-alkyl; CF3; OH; phenoxy; benzyloxy; (C1-C6-alkyl)COO; S(O)m(C1-C6)-alkyl; S(O)m-phenyl; S(O)m-heteroaryl; SH; phenylamino; benzylamino; (C1-C6-alkyl)-CONHxe2x80x94; (C1-C6-alkyl)-CON(C1-C4-alkyl)-; phenyl-CONHxe2x80x94; phenyl-CON(C1-C4-alkyl)-; heteroaryl-CONHxe2x80x94; heteroaryl-CON(C1-C4-alkyl)-; (C1-C6-alkyl)-CO; phenyl-CO; heteroaryl-CO; CF3xe2x80x94CO; xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94OCF2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94; COO(C1-C6-alkyl); xe2x80x94CONH2; xe2x80x94CONH(C1-C6-alkyl); xe2x80x94CON(di(C1-C6-alkyl)); CNH(NH2); xe2x80x94SO2NH2; xe2x80x94SO2NH(C1-C6-alkyl); xe2x80x94SO2NH(phenyl); xe2x80x94SO2N(di(C1-C6-alkyl)); (C1-C6-alkyl)SO2NHxe2x80x94; (C1-C6-alkyl)SO2N(C1-C6-alkyl)-; phenyl-SO2NHxe2x80x94; phenyl-SO2N(C1-C6-alkyl)-; heteroaryl-SO2NHxe2x80x94; heteroaryl-SO2N(C1-C6-alkyl)-; and saturated or at least monounsaturated aliphatic, mononuclear 5- to 7-membered heterocycles containing 1 to 3 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S, which heterocycles can be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of halogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, OH, oxo and CF3, where said heterocycles can optionally be condensed to the said group Ar or the said group Hetar; wherein all heteroaryl, phenyl, heteroaryl-containing and phenyl-containing groups, which are optionally present in the said substituents of the said group Ar or the said group Hetar, can be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, OH, C1-C3-alkoxy, and CF3;
R5 is more preferably selected from the group consisting of: phenyl or a group Hetar both of which can be unsubstituted or carry one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of: halogens; CN; NH2; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, (C1-C4-alkyl)amino, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of F, C1-C3-alkoxy, (C1-C3-alkyl)mercapto, and NH2; C3-C5-alkandiyl; phenyl; heteroaryl; phenyl- or heteroaryl-substituted C1-C2-alkyl; CF3; OH; (C1-C4-alkyl)COO; S(O)m(C1-C4)-alkyl; (C1-C4-alkyl)-CONHxe2x80x94; (C1-C4-alkyl)-CON(C1-C4-alkyl)-; (C1-C4-alkyl)-CO; phenyl-CO; heteroaryl-CO; CF3xe2x80x94CO; xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94OCF2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94; COO(C1-C6-alkyl); xe2x80x94CONH2; xe2x80x94CONH(C1-C4-alkyl); xe2x80x94CON(di(C1-C4-alkyl)); CNH(NH2); xe2x80x94SO2NH2; xe2x80x94SO2NH(C1-C4-alkyl); xe2x80x94SO2NH(Phenyl); xe2x80x94SO2N(di(C1-C4-alkyl)); (C1-C4-alkyl)SO2NHxe2x80x94; (C1-C4-alkyl)SO2N(C1-C4-alkyl)-; and saturated or at least monounsaturated aliphatic, mononuclear 5- to 7-membered heterocycles containing 1 to 3 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S, which heterocycles can be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of halogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, OH, oxo and CF3, where said heterocycles can optionally be condensed to the said phenyl or the said group Hetar; wherein all heteroaryl, phenyl, heteroaryl-containing and phenyl-containing groups, which are optionally present in the said substituents of the said phenyl or the said group Hetar, can be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, OH, C1-C3-alkoxy, and CF3;
R5 is even more preferably selected from the group consisting of: phenyl or a group Hetar both of which can be unsubstituted or carry one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of: F; Cl; Br; C1-C3-alkyl; C1-C3-alkoxymethyl; 2-amino-3,3,3-trifluoropropyl-; CF3; C3-C5-alkandiyl; phenyl; heteroaryl; benzyl; heteroaryl-methyl; OH; C1-C3-alkoxy; phenoxy; trifluoromethoxy; 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy; (C1-C4-alkyl)COO; (C1-C3-alkyl)mercapto; phenylmercapto; (C1-C3-alkyl)sulfonyl; phenylsulfonyl; NH2; (C1-C4-alkyl)amino; di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino; (C1-C3-alkyl)-CONHxe2x80x94; (C1-C3-alkyl)-SO2NHxe2x80x94; (C1-C3-alkyl)-CO; phenyl-CO; xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94OCF2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94; COO(C1-C4-alkyl); xe2x80x94CONH2; xe2x80x94CONH(C1-C4-alkyl); xe2x80x94CON(di(C1-C4-alkyl)); CN; xe2x80x94SO2NH2; xe2x80x94SO2NH(C1-C4-alkyl); xe2x80x94SO2N(di(C1-C4-alkyl)); pyrrolidinyl; piperidinyl; morpholinyl; and thiomorpholinyl; wherein all heteroaryl, phenyl, heteroaryl-containing and phenyl-containing groups, which are optionally present in the said substituents of the said phenyl or the said group Hetar, can be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, OH, C1-C3-alkoxy, and CF3;
R5 is most preferably selected from the group consisting of: 4-fluorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-bromophenyl, 4-(C1-C3-alkoxy)-phenyl, 4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl, 2-bromo-4-fluorophenyl, 2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl, 3,4-dimethylphenyl, 2,4-dimethylphenyl, 4-chloro-2-methylphenyl, 2-hydroxy-4-methylphenyl, 2-hydroxy-4-ethoxyphenyl, 2-methoxy-4-methylphenyl, 4-phenoxyphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl, benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl, 2,2-difluoro-benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydrobenzofuran-5-yl, 1-(4-chloro-phenyl)-5-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole-4-yl, 1-(4-fluoro-phenyl)-3,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrazole-4-yl, 1H-benzotriazole-5-yl, 1H-indole-4-yl, 1H-indole-6-yl, 1-isopropyl-2-trifluoromethyl-1H-benzoimidazole-5-yl, 1-methyl-3-oxo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-quinoxaline-6-yl, 1-phenyl-5-trifluoromethyl-1H-pyrazole-4-yl, 2-(2-hydroxy-pyridin-4-yl)-1H-benzoimidazole-5-yl, 2-(4-cyano-phenyl)-1H-benzoimidazole-5-yl, 2,4-dimethyl-oxazole-5-yl, 2,4-dimethyl-pyrimidine-5-yl, 2,4-dimethyl-thiazole-5-yl, 2,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrrole-3-yl, 2,5-dimethyl-1-phenyl-1H-pyrrole-3-yl, 2,5-dimethyl-1-pyridin-4-ylmethyl-1H-pyrrolyl, 2,5-dimethyl-2H-pyrazole-3-yl, 2,6-dichloro-pyrid-3-yl, 2,6-dimethoxy-pyrid-3-yl, 2,6-dimethyl-pyrid-3-yl, 2-amino-4,6-dimethyl-pyrid-3-yl, 2-amino-6-chloro-pyrid-3-yl, 2-amino-pyrid-3-yl, 2-chloro-6-methyl-pyrid-3-yl, 2-chloro-pyrid-4-yl, 2-cyclopropyl-4-methyl-thiazole-5-yl, 2-dimethylamino-4-methyl-thiazole-5-yl, 2-dimethylamino-pyrid-4-yl, 2-ethyl-5-methyl-2H-pyrazole-3-yl, 2-hydroxy-6-methyl-pyrid-3-yl, 2-methyl-1H-benzoimidazole-5-yl, 2-methyl-3H-benzoimidazole-5-yl, 2-methyl-pyrid-3-yl, 2-methyl-6-trifluoromethyl-pyrid-3-yl, 2-methyl-thiazole-5-yl, 2-morpholin-4-yl-pyridin-4-yl, 2-morpholin-4-yl-pyrimidine-5-yl, 2-pyrrolidin-1-yl-pyridin-4-yl, 3,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrazole-4-yl, 3-amino-5,6-dimethyl-pyrazine-2-yl, 3-amino-5-methyl-pyrazine-2-yl, 3-amino-pyrazine-2-yl, 3-dimethylamino-4-methyl-phenyl, 3-dimethylamino-phenyl, 3H-benzoimidazole-5-yl, 1H-benzoimidazole-5-yl, 3-methanesulfonylamino-2-methyl-phenyl, 3-methanesulfonylamino-phenyl, 3-methyl-isoxazole-4-yl, 3-morpholin-4-yl-phenyl, 3-piperidin-1-yl-phenyl, 3-pyrrolidin-1-yl-phenyl, 4-(2,2,2-trifluoro-ethoxy)-phenyl, 4,6-dimethyl-pyrid-3-yl, 4-amino-2-ethylsulfanyl-pyrimidine-5-yl, 4-amino-2-methyl-pyrimidine-5-yl, 4-chloro-3-methanesulfonylamino-phenyl, 4-chloro-3-sulfamoyl-phenyl, 4-methyl-3-methylamino-phenyl, 4-methyl-thiazole-5-yl, pyridine-2-yl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-quinoline-3-yl, 5-amino-1-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-4-yl, 5-methanesulfonyl-2-methyl-phenyl, 5-methyl-1-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-4-yl, 5-methyl-isoxazole-3-yl, 5-methyl-pyrid-3-yl, 5-methyl-pyrazine-2-yl, 6-chloro-pyrid-3-yl, 6-cyano-pyrid-3-yl, 6-dimethylamino-pyrid-3-yl, 6-ethynyl-pyrid-3-yl, 6-methoxymethyl-pyrid-3-yl, 6-methoxy-pyrid-3-yl, 6-methyl-2-methylamino-pyrid-3-yl, 6-methylamino-pyrazine-2-yl, 6-methyl-pyrid-3-yl, 6-morpholin-4-yl-pyrid-3-yl, 6-pyrrolidin-1-yl-pyrid-3-yl, imidazo[1,2-a]pyridine-2-yl, 6-trifluoromethyl-pyrid-3-yl, and pyrimidine-4-yl.
Heteroaryl is preferably a 5 to 10-membered, aromatic, mono- or bicyclic heterocycle containing one, two or three heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S; heteroaryl is most preferably selected from the group consisting of: furyl, pyrrolyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, benzoimidazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, and indazolyl.
The group Hetar is preferably a 5 to 10-membered, aromatic, mono- or bicyclic heterocycle containing one, two or three heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S; the group Hetar is most preferably selected from the group consisting of: furyl, pyrrolyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, benzoimidazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, and indazolyl.
Aryl is preferably phenyl.
m is preferably 0 or 2.
Compounds of the formula (I) in which some or all of the above-mentioned groups have the preferred meanings, the more preferred meanings, the even more preferred meanings, the most preferred meanings, or the particularly preferred meanings defined above are also an object of the present invention.
Most preferred compounds according to the general formula (I), in any of their stereoisomeric forms or mixtures thereof in any ratio or the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, are selected from the group consisting of:
2,5-dimethyl-1-pyridin-4-ylmethyl-1H-pyrrole-3-carboxylic acid (6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocyclohepten-6-yl)-amide, 5-methyl-1-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-4-carboxylic acid (6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocyclohepten-6-yl)-amide, 1H-indole-6-carboxylic acid (6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocyclohepten-6-yl)-amide, 5-methyl-pyrazine-2-carboxylic acid (6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocyclohepten-6-yl)-amide, 2-methyl-3H-benzoimidazole-5-carboxylic acid (6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocyclohepten-6-yl)-amide, 2-methyl-1H-benzoimidazole-5-carboxylic acid (6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocyclohepten-6-yl)-amide, 2-amino-6-chloro-N-(6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocyclohepten-6-yl)-nicotinamide, N-(6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocyclohepten-6-yl)-4-(2,2,2-trifluoro-ethoxy)-benzamide, 6-pyrrolidin-1-yl-N-(6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocyclohepten-6-yl)-nicotinamide, 6-methyl-2-methylamino-N-(6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocyclohepten-6-yl)-nicotinamide, 3-amino-5,6-dimethyl-pyrazine-2-carboxylic acid (6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocyclohepten-6-yl)-amide, 4-fluoro-N-(6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocyclohepten-6-yl)-benzamide, 3-pyrrolidin-1-yl-N-(6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocyclohepten-6-yl)-benzamide, 2,4-dimethyl-thiazole-5-carboxylic acid (6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocyclohepten-6-yl)-amide, 2-amino-N-(6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocyclohepten-6-yl)-nicotinamide, 2,6-dimethyl-N-(6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocyclohepten-6-yl)-nicotinamide, 3-amino-5-methyl-pyrazine-2-carboxylic acid (6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocyclohepten-6-yl)-amide, and 3-amino-pyrazine-2-carboxylic acid (6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocyclohepten-6-yl)-amide.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the substituents R1 to R5, A, B, C and D and the groups aryl and heteroaryl according to the formula (I) have the following meanings.
R1 and R4 are independently from each other selected from the group consisting of:
H; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted C1-C10-alkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl and C2-C10-alkynyl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of F, OH, C1-C6-alkoxy, (C1-C6-alkyl)mercapto, CN, COOR6, CONR7R8, unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy and CF3; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy and CF3; R9CO; CONR10R11; COOR12; CF3; halogens; pseudohalogens; NR13R14OR15; S(O)mR16; SO2NR7R8; and NO2;
R2 and R3 are independently from each other selected from the group consisting of:
H; halogens; pseudohalogens; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted C1-C6-alkyl the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of OH, phenyl, and heteroaryl; OH; C1-C6-alkoxy; phenoxy; S(O)mR19; CF3; CN; NO2; (C1-C6-alkyl)amino; di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino; (C1-C6-alkyl)-CONHxe2x80x94; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted phenyl-CONH and phenyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, CH3 and methoxy; (C1-C6-alkyl)SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted (C1-C6-alkyl)CO, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of F, di(C1-C3-alkyl)amino, pyrrolidinyl and piperidinyl; and phenyl-CO, the phenyl part of which can be substituted by one or more substituents from the group consisting of C1-C3-alkyl, halogens and methoxy;
A is selected from the group consisting of CH2, CHOH and CHxe2x80x94(C1-C3-alkyl);
B is selected from the group consisting of CH2 and CHxe2x80x94(C1-C3-alkyl);
C independently has the same meaning as B;
D independently has the same meaning as B;
R5 is an aryl or a heteroaryl group which can be unsubstituted or carry one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of: halogens; pseudohalogens; C1-C10-alkyl; C3-C5-alkandiyl; phenyl; phenyl-substituted C1-C4-alkyl; CF3; OH; C1-C10-alkoxy; phenoxy; benzyloxy; CF3O; (C1-C10-alkyl)COO; S(O)mR20; (C1-C10-alkyl)amino; di(C1-C10-alkyl)amino; (C1-C10-alkyl)-CONHxe2x80x94; (C1-C10-alkyl)-CON(C1-C3-alkyl)-; (C1-C10-alkyl)-CO; CF3xe2x80x94CO; xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94OCF2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94; phenylamino; phenyl-CO; COOR21; CONR22R23; SO2NR24R25; and aromatic or aliphatic, mononuclear 5- to 7-membered heterocycles containing 1 to 3 heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, O, and S which can be substituted by one or more substituents from the group consisting of halogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy and CF3; wherein all phenyl groups and phenyl-containing groups which may be present in the said substituents of the said aryl or heteroaryl groups can be substituted by one or more groups selected from halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, and CF3;
R6 is H, C1-C6-alkyl or benzyl;
R7 is selected from the group consisting of:
H; C1-C6-alkyl which can be phenyl-substituted; phenyl; indanyl; and heteroaryl; and wherein each of the aforementioned aromatic groups can be unsubstituted or carry one or more substituents from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy and CF3;
R8 is H or C1-C6-alkyl;
R9 is C1-C6-alkyl which can be unsubstituted or carry one or more substituents from the group consisting of: F; di(C1-C3-alkyl)amino; and unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, halogens, pseudohalogens, and CF3;
R10 independently has the same meaning as R7;
R11 independently has the same meaning as R8;
R12 independently has the same meaning as R6;
R13 is selected from the group consisting of: H; C1-C6-alkyl; and unsubstituted and substituted phenyl, benzyl, heteroaryl, phenyl-CO, and heteroaryl-CO, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, and CF3, and wherein one or more of these substituents can be present;
R14 is H or C1-C6-alkyl;
R15 is selected from the group consisting of: H; C1-C6-alkyl; and substituted and unsubstituted benzyl, phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, and CF3, and wherein one or more of these substituents can be present;
R16 is selected from the group consisting of: C1-C6-alkyl; CF3; and substituted and unsubstituted phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, and CF3, and wherein one or more of these substitutents can be present;
R17 independently has the same meaning as R7;
R18 independently has the same meaning as R8;
R19 independently has the same meaning as R16;
R20 independently has the same meaning as R16;
R21 independently has the same meaning as R6;
R22 independently has the same meaning as R7;
R23 independently has the same meaning as R8;
R24 independently has the same meaning as R7;
R25 independently has the same meaning as R8; heteroaryl is a 5 to 10-membered, mono- or bicyclic aromatic heterocycle containing one or more heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
aryl is phenyl, naphth-1-yl or naphth-2-yl;
m is 0, 1 or 2.
The compounds according to general formula (I) are preferably prepared by acylating the respective 6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocycloheptenyl amine, optionally followed by further functionalization of the thus-obtained compounds. The acylation can be carried out optionally by reaction of the above amines with an acid and a suitable coupling reagent like, for example, carbodiimides, HATU or TOTU in the presence of a base such as, for example, diisopropylethyl amine, or by reaction of the above amines with a carboxylic acid chloride employing solvents such as, for example, dichloromethane, THF, toluene or dioxane in the presence of a base such as, for example, triethyl amine. The acylation is preferably carried out at room temperature.
6,7,8,9-Tetrahydro-5H-benzocycloheptenyl amines employed as educts can be prepared according to methods published in the literature. Appropriate methods have been published in, for example, Vejdelek, Z. J. et al, Collect. Czech. Chem. Commun 39; (1974) 2819; Cannon, J. G et al. J. Med. Chem. 23 (1980) 745; Seidl, G. et al. Chem. Ber. 97 (1964) 249; or Lal, B. et al. J. Med. Chem. 15 (1972) 23.
All reactions for the synthesis of the compounds of the formula (I) are per se well-known to the skilled person and can be carried out under standard conditions according to or analogously to procedures described in the literature, for example in Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie (Methods of Organic Chemistry), Thieme-Verlag, Stuttgart, or Organic Reactions, John Wiley and Sons, New York. Depending on the circumstances of the individual case, in order to avoid side reactions during the synthesis of a compound of the formula (I), it can be necessary or advantageous to temporarily block functional groups by introducing protective groups and to deprotect them in a later stage of the synthesis, or introduce functional groups in the form of precursor groups which in a later reaction step are converted into the desired functional groups. Such synthesis strategies and protective groups and precursor groups which are suitable in an individual case are known to the skilled person. If desired, the compounds of the formula (I) can be purified by customary purification procedures, for example by recrystallization or chromatography. The starting compounds for the preparation of the compounds of the formula (I) are commercially available or can be prepared according to or analogously to literature procedures. The compounds obtained with the above-identified synthesis methods are a further object of the present invention.
WO 00/51970 discloses compounds according to the general formula (II) and their use for the potentation of cholinergic activity. 
In the above formula:
Z1 and Z2 Are each aryl or ar(lower)alkyl, or are taken together to form lower alkylene or lower alkenylene, each of which may be substituted with aryl or may be condensed with a cyclic hydrocarbon optionally substituted with lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy or halogen,
Z3 is lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, aryl, arylamino or aryloxy, each of which may be substituted with lower alkoxy or halogen, pyridyl, or pyridylamino,
X is CH or N,
Y is a single bond or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, and
Q is 
Referring to the definition of Z1 and Z2 in formula (II), it is stated that preferred lower alkylenes are tetramethylene or pentamethylene, preferred lower alkenylenes are butenylene, pentenylene or methylpentenylene, a preferred cyclic hydrocarbon is benzene and a preferred aryl is phenyl.
Furthermore, it is stated that, among other, preferred compounds according to the general formula (II) are those having lower alkenylene which may be substituted with aryl or may be condensed with benzene optionally substituted with lower alkoxy for Z1 and Z2 to be taken together to form, aryl or arylamino, each of which may be substituted with halogen, pyridyl, or pyridylamino for Z3, CH or N for X, a single bond or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 for Y, and 
for Q.
Thus, acylated 6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocycloheptenyl amines of the general formula (I) are not explicitly disclosed by WO 00/51970. Compounds explicitly disclosed by WO 00/51970 are not an object of the present invention.
The object of the present invention is also attained by 6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzocycloheptenyl amines according to the general formula (I), in any of its stereoisomeric forms and mixtures thereof in any ratio and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, for use as pharmaceutical, 
wherein
R1 and R4 are independently from each other selected from the group consisting of:
H; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted C1-C10-alkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl and C2-C10-alkynyl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of F, OH, C1-C8-alkoxy, (C1-C8-alkyl)mercapto, CN, COOR6, CONR7R8, and unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy and CF3; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy and CF3; R9CO; CONR10R11; COOR12; CF3; halogens; pseudohalogens; NR13 R14; OR15; S(O)mR16; SO2NR17R18; and NO2;
R2 and R3 are independently from each other selected from the group consisting of:
H; halogens; pseudohalogens; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted C1-C10-alkyl the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of OH, phenyl, and heteroaryl; OH; C1-C10-alkoxy; phenoxy; S(O)mR19; CF3; CN; NO2; (C1-C10-alkyl)amino; di(C1-C10-alkyl)amino; (C1-C6-alkyl)-CONHxe2x80x94; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted phenyl-CONHxe2x80x94 and phenyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, CH3 and methoxy; (C1-C6-alkyl)SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted (C1-C6-alkyl)CO, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of F, di(C1-C3-alkyl)amino, pyrrolidinyl, and piperidinyl; and phenyl-CO, the phenyl part of which can be substituted by one or more substituents from the group consisting of C1-C3-alkyl, halogens and methoxy;
A is selected from the group consisting of CH2, CHOH and CHxe2x80x94(C1-C3-alkyl);
B is selected from the group consisting of CH2 and CHxe2x80x94(C1-C3-alkyl);
C independently has the same meaning as B;
D independently has the same meaning as B;
R5 is a group Ar or a group Hetar both of which can be unsubstituted or carry one or more
substituents selected from the group consisting of: halogens; pseudohalogens; NH2; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted C1-C10-alkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl, C2-C10-alkynyl, C1-C10-alkoxy, (C1-C10-alkyl)amino, di(C1-C10-alkyl)amino, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of F, OH, C1-C8-alkoxy, aryloxy, (C1-C8-alkyl)mercapto, NH2, (C1-C8-alkyl)amino, and di(C1-C8-alkyl)amino; C3-C5-alkandiyl; phenyl; heteroaryl; aryl- or heteroaryl-substituted C1-C4-alkyl; CF3; NO2; OH; phenoxy; benzyloxy; (C1-C10-alkyl)COO; S(O)mR20; SH; phenylamino; benzylamino; (C1-C10-alkyl)-CONHxe2x80x94; (C1-C10-alkyl)-CON(C1-C4-alkyl)-; phenyl-CONHxe2x80x94; phenyl-CON(C1-C4-alkyl)-; heteroaryl-CONHxe2x80x94; heteroaryl-CON(C1-C4-alkyl)-; (C1-C10-alkyl)-CO; phenyl-CO; heteroaryl-CO; CF3xe2x80x94CO; xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94OCF2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94; COOR21; CONR22R21; CNH(NH2); SO,NR24R25; R26SO2NHxe2x80x94; R27SO2N(C1-C6-alkyl)-; and saturated or at least monounsaturated aliphatic, mononuclear 5- to 7-membered heterocycles containing 1 to 3 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S, which heterocycles can be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of halogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, OH, oxo and CF3, where said heterocycles can optionally be condensed to the said group Ar or the said group Hetar; wherein all aryl, heteroaryl, phenyl, aryl-containing, heteroaryl-containing and phenyl-containing groups, which are optionally present in the said substituents of the said group Ar or the said group Hetar, can be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, OH, C1-C3-alkoxy, and CF3;
R6 is selected from the group consisting of:
H; C1-C10-alkyl, which can be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of F, C1-C8-alkoxy, and di(C1-C8-alkyl)amino; aryl-(C1-C4-alkyl) and heteroaryl-(C1-C4-alkyl), which can be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of halogens, C1-C4-alkoxy, and di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino;
R7 is selected from the group consisting of:
H; C1-C10-alkyl which can be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of F, C1-C8-alkoxy, di(C1-C8-alkyl)amino and phenyl; phenyl; indanyl; and heteroaryl; and wherein each of the aforementioned aromatic groups can be unsubstituted or carry one or more substituents from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy and CF3;
R8 is H or C1-C10-alkyl;
R9 is selected from the group consisting of: C1-C10-alkyl which can be unsubstituted or carry one or more substituents from the group consisting of: F, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, di(C1-C3-alkyl)amino; and unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, halogens, pseudohalogens, and CF3;
R10 independently has the same meaning as R7;
R11 independently has the same meaning as R8;
R12 independently has the same meaning as R6;
R13 is selected from the group consisting of: H; C1-C6-alkyl; unsubstituted and substituted phenyl, benzyl, heteroaryl, (C1-C6-alkyl)-CO, phenyl-CO, and heteroaryl-CO, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, and CF3, and wherein one or more of these substituents can be present;
R14 independently has the same meaning as R13;
R15 is selected from the group consisting of: H; C1-C10-alkyl; (C1-C3-alkoxy)-C1-C3-alkyl; and substituted and unsubstituted benzyl, phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, and CF3, and wherein one or more of these substituents can be present;
R16 is selected from the group consisting of: C1-C10-alkyl which can be substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of F, OH, C1-C8-alkoxy, aryloxy, (C1-C8-alkyl)mercapto, (C1-C10-alkyl)amino and di(C1-C8-alkyl)amino; CF3; and substituted and unsubstituted phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy and CF3, and wherein one or more of these substitutents, can be present;
R17 independently has the same meaning as R7;
R18 independently has the same meaning as R7;
R19 independently has the same meaning as R16;
R20 independently has the same meaning as R16;
R21 independently has the same meaning as R6;
R22 independently has the same meaning as R7;
R23 independently has the same meaning as R8;
R24 independently has the same meaning as R7;
R25 independently has the same meaning as R8;
R26 independently has the same meaning as R16;
R27 independently has the same meaning as R16;
heteroaryl is a 5 to 10-membered, aromatic, mono- or bicyclic heterocycle containing one or more heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
the group Hetar is a 5 to 10-membered, aromatic, mono- or bicyclic heterocycle containing one or more heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
aryl is phenyl, naphth-1-yl or naphth-2-yl;
the group Ar is phenyl, naphth-1-yl or naphth-2-yl;
m is 0, 1 or 2.
Compounds of the formula (I) for use as pharmaceutical, in which one, or more, including all, of the above-mentioned groups have the preferred meanings, the more preferred meanings, the even more preferred meanings, the most preferred meanings, or the particularly preferred meanings defined above are also an object of the present invention.
In a further embodiment, the object of the present invention is attained by compounds of the formula (I) for use as pharmaceutical wherein the substituents R1 to R5, A, B, C and D and the groups aryl and heteroaryl have the following meanings.
R1 and R4 are independently from each other selected from the group consisting of:
H; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted C1-C10-alkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl and C2-C10-alkynyl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of F, OH, C1-C6-alkoxy, (C1-C6-alkyl)mercapto, CN, COOR6, CONR7R8, unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy and CF3; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy and CF3; R9CO; CONR10OR11; COOR2; CF3; halogens; pseudohalogens; NR13R14; OR15; S(O)mR16; SO2NR17R18; and NO2;
R2 and R3 are independently from each other selected from the group consisting of:
H; halogens; pseudohalogens; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted C1-C6-alkyl the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of OH, phenyl, and heteroaryl; OH; C1-C6-alkoxy; phenoxy; S(O)mR19; CF3; CN; NO2; (C1-C6-alkyl)amino; di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino; (C1-C6-alkyl)-CONHxe2x80x94; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted phenyl-CONH and phenyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, CH3 and methoxy; (C1-C6-alkyl)SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted (C1-C6-alkyl)CO, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of F, di(C1-C3-alkyl)amino, pyrrolidinyl and piperidinyl; and phenyl-CO, the phenyl part of which can be substituted by one or more substituents from the group consisting of C1-C3-alkyl, halogens and methoxy;
A is selected from the group consisting of CH2, CHOH and CHxe2x80x94(C1-C3-alkyl);
B is selected from the group consisting of CH2 and CHxe2x80x94(C1-C3-alkyl);
C independently has the same meaning as B;
D independently has the same meaning as B;
R5 is an aryl or a heteroaryl group which can be unsubstituted or carry one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of: halogens; pseudohalogens; C1-C10-alkyl; C3-C5-alkandiyl; phenyl; phenyl-substituted C1-C4-alkyl; CF3; OH; C1-C10-alkoxy; phenoxy; benzyloxy; CF3O; (C1-C10-alkyl)COO; S(O)mR20; (C1-C10-alkyl)amino; di(C1-C10-alkyl)amino; (C1-C10-alkyl)-CONHxe2x80x94; (C1-C10-alkyl)-CON(C1-C3-alkyl)-; (C1-C10-alkyl)-CO; CF3xe2x80x94CO; xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94OCF2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94; phenylamino; phenyl-CO; COOR21; CONR22R23; SO2NR24R25; and aromatic or aliphatic, mononuclear 5- to 7-membered heterocycles containing 1 to 3 heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, O, and S which can be substituted by one or more substituents from the group consisting of halogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy and CF3; wherein all phenyl groups and phenyl-containing groups which may be present in the said substituents of the said aryl or heteroaryl groups can be substituted by one or more groups selected from halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, and CF3;
R6 is H, C1-C6-alkyl or benzyl;
R7 is selected from the group consisting of:
H; C1-C6-alkyl which can be phenyl-substituted; phenyl; indanyl; and heteroaryl; and wherein each of the aforementioned aromatic groups can be unsubstituted or carry one or more substituents from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy and CF3;
R8 is H or C1-C6-alkyl;
R9 is C1-C6-alkyl which can be unsubstituted or carry one or more substituents from the group consisting of: F; di(C1-C3-alkyl)amino; and unsubstituted and at least monosubstituted phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, halogens, pseudohalogens, and CF3;
R10 independently has the same meaning as R7;
R11 independently has the same meaning as R8;
R12 independently has the same meaning as R6;
R13 is selected from the group consisting of: H; C1-C6-alkyl; and unsubstituted and substituted phenyl, benzyl, heteroaryl, phenyl-CO, and heteroaryl-CO, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, and CF3, and wherein one or more of these substituents can be present;
R14 is H or C1-C6-alkyl;
R15 is selected from the group consisting of: H; C1-C6-alkyl; and substituted and unsubstituted benzyl, phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, and CF3, and wherein one or more of these substituents can be present;
R16 is selected from the group consisting of: C1-C6-alkyl; CF3; and substituted and unsubstituted phenyl and heteroaryl, the substituents of which are selected from the group consisting of halogens, pseudohalogens, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, and CF3, and wherein one or more of these substitutents can be present;
R17 independently has the same meaning as R7;
R18 independently has the same meaning as R8;
R19 independently has the same meaning as R16;
R20 independently has the same meaning as R6;
R21 independently has the same meaning as R6;
R22 independently has the same meaning as R7;
R25 independently has the same meaning as R8;
R24 independently has the same meaning as R7;
R25 independently has the same meaning as R8; heteroaryl is a 5 to 10-membered, mono- or bicyclic aromatic heterocycle containing one or more heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
aryl is phenyl, naphth-1-yl or naphth-2-yl;
m is 0, 1 or 2.
The compounds according to the general formula (I) can be used to upregulate the expression of the endothelial NO synthase and are helpful pharmaceutical compounds for the treatment of various diseases. In the context of the present invention, treatment includes the therapy as well as the prophylaxis of the respective diseases.
Examples of diseases which can be treated with the compounds according to the present invention include cardiovascular diseases like stable and unstable angina pectoris, coronary heart disease, Prinzmetal angina (spasm), acute coronary syndrome, heart failure, myocardial infarction, stroke, thrombosis, peripheral artery occlusive disease (PAOD), endothelial dysfunction, atherosclerosis, restenosis, endothelial damage after PTCA, hypertension including essential hypertension, pulmonary hypertension, and secondary hypertension (renovascular hypertension, chronic glomerulonephritis), erectile dysfunction, ventricular arrhythmia, and the lowering of cardiovascular risk of postmenopausal women or after intake of contraceptives.
Compounds of the formula (I) can additionally be used in the therapy and prophylaxis of diabetes and diabetes complications (nephropathy, retinopathy), angiogenesis, asthma bronchiale, chronic renal failure, cirrhosis of the liver, osteoporosis, restricted memory performance or a restricted ability to learn.
Preferred indications are stable angina pectoris, coronary heart disease, hypertension, endothelial dysfunction, atherosclerosis and diabetes complications.
The compounds according to the formula (I) can also be used in combination with other pharmaceutically active compounds, preferably compounds which are able to enhance the effect of the compounds according to the general formula (I). Examples of such compounds include: statins; ACE-inhibitors; AT1-antagonists; argininase-inhibitors; PDE V-inhibitors; Ca-antagonists; alpha-blockers; beta-blockers; metimazol and analogous compounds; arginine; tetrahydrobiopterin; vitamins, in particular vitamin C and vitamin B6; niacin.
The compounds of the formula (I) and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, optionally in combination with other pharmaceutically active compounds, can be administered to animals, preferably to mammals, and in particular to humans, as pharmaceuticals by themselves, in mixtures with one another or in the form of pharmaceutical preparations. Further subjects of the present invention therefore also are the compounds of the formula (I) and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts for use as pharmaceuticals, their use as transcription stimulating agent for endothelial NO synthase and in particular their use in the therapy and prophylaxis of the above-mentioned syndromes as well as their use for preparing medicaments for these purposes. Furthermore, subjects of the present invention are pharmaceutical preparations (or pharmaceutical compositions) which comprise an effective dose of at least one compound of the formula (I) and/or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, i.e. one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carrier substances and/or additives.
The pharmaceuticals according to the invention can be administered orally, for example in the form of pills, tablets, lacquered tablets, sugar-coated tablets, granules, hard and soft gelatin capsules, aqueous, alcoholic or oily solutions, syrups, emulsions or suspensions, or rectally, for example in the form of suppositories. Administration can also be carried out parenterally, for example, subcutaneously, intramuscularly or intravenously in the form of solutions for injection or infusion. Other suitable administration forms are, for example, percutaneous or topical administration, for example in the form of ointments, tinctures, sprays or transdermal therapeutic systems, or the inhalative administration in the form of nasal sprays or aerosol mixtures, or, for example, microcapsules, implants or rods. The preferred administration form depends, for example, on the disease to be treated and on its severity.
The amount of compounds of the formula (I) and/or its pharmaceutically acceptable salts in the pharmaceutical preparations normally ranges from 0.2 to 800 mg, preferably from 0.5 to 500 mg, in particular from 1 to 200 mg, per dose, but depending on the type of the pharmaceutical preparation it may also be higher. The pharmaceutical preparations usually comprise 0.5 to 90 percent by weight of the compounds of the formula (I) and/or their pharmaceutically acceptable salts. The preparation of the pharmaceutical preparations can be carried out in a manner known per se. To this end, one or more compounds of the formula (I) and/or their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, together with one or more solid or liquid pharmaceutical carrier substances and/or additives (or auxiliary substances) and, if desired, in combination with other pharmaceutically active compounds having therapeutic or prophylactic action, are brought into a suitable administration form or dosage form which can then be used as a pharmaceutical in human or veterinary medicine.
For the production of pills, tablets, sugar-coated tablets and hard gelatin capsules it is possible to use, for example, lactose, starch, for example maize starch, or starch derivatives, talc, stearic acid or its salts, etc. Carriers for soft gelatin capsules and suppositories are, for example, fats, waxes, semisolid and liquid polyols, natural or hardened oils, etc. Suitable carriers for the preparation of solutions, for example of solutions for injection, or of emulsions or syrups are, for example, water, physiologically sodium chloride solution, alcohols such as ethanol, glycerol, polyols, sucrose, invert sugar, glucose, mannitol, vegetable oils, etc. It is also possible to lyophilize the compounds of the formula (I) and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and to use the resulting lyophilisates, for example, for preparing preparations for injection or infusion. Suitable carriers for microcapsules, implants or rods are, for example, copolymers of glycolic acid and lactic acid.
Besides the compound or compounds according to the invention and carriers, the pharmaceutical preparations can also contain additives, for example fillers, disintegrants, binders, lubricants, wetting agents, stabilizers, emulsifiers, dispersants, preservatives, sweeteners, colorants, flavorings, aromatizers, thickeners, diluents, buffer substances, solvents, solubilizers, agents for achieving a depot effect, salts for altering the osmotic pressure, coating agents or antioxidants.
The dosage of the compound of the formula (I) to be administered and/or of a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof depends on the individual case and is, as is customary, to be adapted to the individual circumstances to achieve an optimum effect. Thus, it depends on the nature and the severity of the disorder to be treated, and also on the sex, age, weight and individual responsiveness of the human or animal to be treated, on the efficacy and duration of action of the compounds used, on whether the therapy is acute or chronic or prophylactic, or on whether other active compounds are administered in addition to compounds of the formula (I). In general, a daily dose of approximately 0.01 to 100 mg/kg, preferably 0.1 to 10 mg/kg, in particular 0.3 to 5 mg/kg (in each case mg per kg of bodyweight) is appropriate for administration to an adult weighing approximately 75 kg in order to obtain the desired results. The daily dose can be administered in a single dose or, in particular when larger amounts are administered, be divided into several, for example two, three or four individual doses. In some cases, depending on the individual response, it may be necessary to deviate upwards or downwards from the given daily dose.
The compounds according to the formula (I) can also be used for other purposes than those indicated in the foregoing. Non-limiting examples include diagnostic purposes, use as biochemical tools, and as intermediates for the preparation of further compounds, e.g. pharmaceutically active compounds.
The present invention will now be illustrated in the following examples: